I Want Younger Brother!
by Jaehyun Jung
Summary: Ketika Jaehyun merengek kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia ingin memiliki seorang adik. Apa reaksi Daehyun dan bagaimana tanggapan Youngjae? DAEJAE COUPLE HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**I Want Younger Brother!**

**Author : Jaehyun Jung**

**Main cast : Jung's Family (Jung Daehyun, Jung Youngjae, Jung Jaehyun)**

**Other : Cari sendiri di ff ._.v  
**

**Genre : Boys Love, Family, Gaje (?)**

**Rating : T menjurus ke M ( whut, apaan kaga jelas -_-v )**

**Disclaimer : Dae appa dan Jae eomma hanya milik Jaehyunn! DaeJae naekkoya~ #plak**

**Warning : Boys Love, don't like? So, don't read this fanfiction '-')b**

**Summary : Ketika Jaehyun merengek kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia ingin memiliki seorang adik. Apa reaksi Daehyun dan bagaimana tanggapan Youngjae?**

**Note : Ini ff untuk permintaan maaf untuk para readers setia *tsahh* Jaehyun belum bisa lanjutin ff More Than Cheesecake karena masalah ide dan kepolosan Jaehyun yang keterlaluan *ngek***

* * *

Normal POV

"Eomma! Yaaa~ Eommaaa... Palliwaa.." Jaehyun melempar ransel dan sepatunya ke sembarang tempat dan segera mendobrak kamarnya.

"Yak! Ada apa Jaehyun-ah? Kenapa berteriak begitu? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi-kah?" Youngjae, sang ibu segera menyampirkan ransel Jaehyun dan merapikan sepatu Jaehyun.

Jaehyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju rumahan dan segera menghampiri ibunya.

"Eomma, apakah appa sudah pulang?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Appa? Hari ini dia akan pulang agak larut. Waeyo heum?" Youngjae mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

Jaehyun terdiam sejenak.

"Bagaimana harimu Jaehyun-ah? Apakah ada yang menyenangkan?" ujar Youngjae. Ia melangkah kearah dapur untuk memasak makanan untuk sang anak.

Jaehyun mengikuti ibunya ke dapur sambil berpikir.

Ah, seharusnya ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada eomma.

"Hari ini tidak ada yang menyenangkan eomma... Berjalan seperti biasa" jawab Jaehyun. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Nah, kau mau makan apa? Biar eomma buatkan..." Youngjae mulai mengenakan apron berwarna merah muda di tubuhnya.

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya, tanda ia tidak ingin makan.

"Ani, aku tidak lapar" jawab Jaehyun.

"Mwo? Bukankah seharian ini kau di sekolah dan mengikuti berbagai ekstrakulikuler? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak lapar?" Youngjae memandang anaknya dengan bingung.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak lapar eomma~" Jaehyun mulai kesal dengan eommanya.

"Baik, baik... Sepertinya kau ada masalah di sekolah. Ayo, cepat ceritakan pada eomma..." Youngjae menggandeng tangan Jaehyun ke ruang keluarga.

"Eomma..."

"Ya? Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja, eomma pasti akan membantumu" Youngjae tersenyum manis.

"Anu... Anu itu... Anu (?)"

Jaehyun memainkan ujung bajunya karena terlalu susah berbicara.

"Yaa... Serius Jaehyun-ah..."

"Aku ingin punya adik" Jaehyun dengan takut-takut menatap wajah cantik eommanya.

"MWO?"

Flashback

"Jaehyunaaa~" Yongchan menggoncang-nggoncangkan tubuh sahabatnya yang sedari tadi asyik bermain PSP.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Jaaehyunaaa~" kali ini Yongchan mulai memukul-mukul lengan Jaehyun dengan kesal.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP

"YAAA! JUNG JAEHYUNN!"

"Ck! Kau ini berisik sekali. Ada apa sih?" Jaehyun terpaksa menghentikan permainannya sementara dan menatap malas kearah namja disebelahnya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku"

"Oh ya? Kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk"

"Yaa! Teman macam apa kau ini!"

"Hei teman-teman!" tiba-tiba Juno muncul dengan langkah riang. Ia menenteng tas yang isinya bekal bento buatan ibunya.

"Jangan pamer makanan disini ya" Jaehyun menatap datar kearah Juno.

"Aku tidak bermaksud memamerkan bekalku" mata Juno langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah Junnie, lupakan saja omongan si jelek Jaehyun. Sini bergabung!" Yongchan menarik tangan mungil Juno untuk ikut bergabung dengannya dan Jaehyun.

Sementara Jaehyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas bermain PSP-nya yang tertunda sejenak.

"Kau taHu hyung? Sepertinya aku akan mempunyai adik baru" Juno mulai bercerita pada Yongchan.

"Jinjja? Whuaa... Chukkae! Eh iya, sebentar lagi Raechan juga akan berulang tahun lho!" kali ini Yongchan bercerita tentang rencana ulang tahun adiknya yang akan berlangsung empat hari lagi.

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun memberhentikan permainannya dan menatap datar kearah Yongchan dan Juno.

_Ck! Sial, disini cuma aku yang tidak mempunyai adik_

Jaehyun mulai menggerutu dalam hati.

"Aku ingin punya adik perempuan juga seperti Raechan..." ujar Juno. Mata beningnya mengerling membayangkan dirinya mempunya adik perempuan.

"Jangan, kalau perempuan nanti galak seperti Jaehyun. Kkk~" sahut Yongchan sambil melirik kearah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun segera pergi meninggalkan Yongchan dan Juno. Uhh, sepertinya ia harus meminta adik kepada ayah dan ibunya.

Ya, harus.

Daehyun sides

"Baik, rapat kita akhiri dulu. Terimakasih atas kerjasama Presedir Jung yang banyak membantu"

Satu persatu karyawan di perusahaan itu keluar dari ruang rapat dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitupula sang presedir yang sekarang tampak sedang memasuki mobilnya.

"Ya sayang? Aku akan segera pulang. Tunggu saja. Oh iya, jangan lupa ajari Jaehyun mengerjakan PR oke?"

Daehyun menutup telponya dan segera melaju untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Jung's Family Home

"Jung, sepertinya kita perlu bicara" ujar Youngjae sambil membantu Daehyun melepas dasi dari tubuhnya.

"Ya? Apakah ada masalah sayang?" Daehyun menatap istrinya dengan cemas.

"Tentang Jaehyun" kini Youngjae melirihkan nadanya.

"Jaehyun? Apa dia punya masalah lagi di sekolah?"

"Appaaa~" Jaehyun berlari kearah Daehyun dengan senyum cerah.

HUP!

Daehyun membawa Jaehyun ke gendongannya.

"Kenapa anak appa belum tidur heum? Ini kan sudah malam..." Daehyun membawa anaknya ke ruang keluarga diikuti Youngjae dibelakangnya.

"Aku merindukan appa" jawab Jaehyun sambil memeluk leher Daehyun dengan erat. Ia kesal karena ayahnya selalu disibukkan oleh urusan kantor.

Youngjae tersenyum melihat keakraban suami dan anaknya.

"Hehe, merindukan appa atau merindukan uang jajan dari appa eoh?" goda Daehyun. Ia mendudukkan Jaehyun di sofa.

"Oh iya appa, Jaehyun minta sesuatu boleh?" Jaehyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan lucu sambil menarik-narik kemeja yang Daehyun kenakan.

Daehyun mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan tersenyum lembut.

"Okay, apa saja boleh untuk anak appa"

"Benar? Appa berjanji akan mengabulkannya kan?" Jaehyun menatap ayahnya seolah tak percaya.

"Janji..." Daehyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan segera disambut dengan jari kelingking Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun ingin punya adik"

"MWO?" Daehyun menganga lebar.

**SO? END OR TBC?  
**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want Younger Brother!**

**Author : Jaehyun Jung**

**Main cast : Jung's Family (Jung Daehyun, Jung Youngjae, Jung Jaehyun)**

**Other : BangHim, JongLo couple of course**

**Genre : Boys Love, Family, Gaje (?)**

**Rating : T menjurus ke M ( whut, apaan kaga jelas -_-v )**

**Disclaimer : Dae appa dan Jae eomma hanya milik Jaehyunn! DaeJae naekkoya~ #plak**

**Warning : Boys Love, don't like? So, don't read this fanfiction '-')**

**Summary : Ketika Jaehyun merengek kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia ingin memiliki seorang adik. Apa reaksi Daehyun dan bagaimana tanggapan Youngjae?**

**Note : Myeaaa~ Siapa yang nunggu epep ini? *hening* Kaga ada ya? :') Heeh, Jae sempet-sempetin bikin meskipun otak masih rada panas habis try out T_T Nah, happy reading ^O^**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jaehyun memainkan ujung bajunya karena terlalu susah berbicara.

"Yaa... Serius Jaehyun-ah..."

"Aku ingin punya adik" Jaehyun dengan takut-takut menatap wajah cantik eommanya.

"MWO?"

* * *

Chapter 2

"Tuh kan... Tadi appa berjanji akan mengabulkannya" Jaehyun mempoutkan pipinya kesal.

"A-ani... Bukan begitu... Apa alasan Hyunnie ingin punya adik eoh?"

"Aku kesepian... Di rumah hanya ada eomma dan Bibi Park, aku ingin punya saudara... Juno dan Yongchan juga sudah punya adik..." terang Jaehyun.

"Juno?" Daehyun bertambah syok ketika mendengar Jongup dan Zelo sudah mempunyai anak kedua.

Shit. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor, membuatnya lupa kalau di rumah ia mempunyai anak dan istri yang sangat membutuhkan perhatiannya.

"Ahaha, baiklah kalau begitu. Appa akan mempertimbangkannya ne" ujar Daehyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Yeayy! Jaehyun sayang appa!" Jaehyun berteriak riang dan memeluk leher ayahnya dengan erat.

"Tapi ada satu syarat, jagoan" Daehyun menghentikan aksi bersenang-senang anaknya.

Jaehyun terdiam dan berdecak kesal.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus rajin belajar. Jangan belajar hanya karena disuruh eomma. Jika kau rajin belajar, appa yakin nilaimu di sekolah akan meningkat drastis. Dan appa akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Eottae?" Daehyun menaik turunkan alisnya dengan licik.

"Tsk. Ne, baiklah appa. Aku akan rajin belajar" ujar Jaehyun lirih.

Daehyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mengacak rambut hitam anaknya.

"Nah, anak pintar. Oke, sekarang saatnya tidur. Sudah malam kan?" Daehyun membawa tubuh Jaehyun masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Dae, setelah ini jangan lupa menutup pintu depan ne? Aku menunggumu di kamar" teriak Youngjae dari lantai bawah.

"Iya, sayang" jawab Daehyun sambil setengah berteriak.

Jaehyun terkekeh pelan.

"Appa, aku mau dinyanyikan lullaby..." Jaehyun merengek sambil memeluk boneka koala pemberian Himchan sewaktu ulang tahunnya yang lalu.

Damn, Daehyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Anaknya itu benar-benar imut! Rasanya seperti miniatur Youngjae ketika waktu masa kanak-kanak.

Dengan wajah yang memelas bak anak anjing itu, Daehyun tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby anaknya dan memeluknya erat.

"Yaa! Kau ini lucu sekai Jaehyunaaa~" dengan gemas Daehyun menciumi pipi anaknya.

"Appa, ayo nyanyikan aku lullabyyy~" giliran Jaehyun kembali merengek.

"Baik-baik. Kemarilah, nak" dengan lembut Daehyun membawa tubuh mungil Jaehyun ke pelukannya. Mengusap-usap pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

Oh, buah hatinya dengan Youngjae sudah besar ternyata. Dan rasa sayang Daehyun semakin besar saja pada anak dan istrinya.

"mong mong geya jitjimara~ uri agi jaldo janda... ggoggo dakah ulgimara~" Daehyun mulai mendendangkan lagu lullaby untuk anaknya. Sementara Jaehyun meringkuk seperti bayi disamping Daehyun sambil mendengarkan suara merdu sang ayah.

"uri agi danjam ggenda~ byul bodado bitnan aga

jajang jajang uri aga... jaldo janda uri aga~ dalbodado goun aga..."

Daehyun menghentikan nyanyiannya sejenak dan melirik ketempat Jaehyun berada. Oh. Sudah tidur rupanya.

Ia terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut hitam Jaehyun.

"Selamat tidur, nak. Appa menyayangimu"

CUP

Daehyun mengecup kening anaknya dan segera beranjak dari ranjang dan mematikan lampu kamar. "Mimpi indah, sayang"

Setelah menutup pintu depan, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Daehyun segera menghampiri sang istri. Jiwa 'ayah' yang tadi melekat di dalam dirinya kini seolah lenyap dan berganti dengan jiwa yang lapar akan Youngjae (?)

"Youngjae babyyy~" Daehyun memeluk pinggang Youngjae dari belakang.

"Tsk. Kau ini bau sekali. Mandi sana. Air hangat sudah kusiapkan" dengan teganya Youngjae melepas pelukan Daehyun dari pinggangnya.

Sementara Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras dan merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak mau"

"Yaaa! Kau bahkan belum ganti baju! Ayo cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu, atau kau akan tidur diluar malam ini, eoh?" Youngjae mendorong tubuh suaminya untuk mendekat kearah kamar mandi berada.

Seolah tidak terima, Daehyun sengaja berpegangan pada pintu kamar mandi sehingga Youngjae yang mendorong tubuhnya dari belakang terpaksa harus tersungkur ke lantai. Oow, poor Youngjae :(

"Dasar suami bodoh! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat padaku?" Youngjae memegangi pantatnya yang sakit akibat berciuman dengan lantai.

Daehyun terkekeh pelan dan membantu Youngjae untuk berdiri.

"Eheheh, makanya jangan sok mengaturku" ledek Daehyun.

"Sok mengatur bagaimana? Aku hanya menerapkan kedisiplinan, supaya kau tidak seenaknya sendiri" dengus Youngjae sambil menendang 'adik' Daehyun.

"Aaaa... Baby, kenapa kau menendang juniorku, huh?" Daehyun memegangi celananya dengan tampang kesakitan.

"Sudah sana mandi" Youngjae tidak mempedulikan protes dari Daehyun dan malah mendorong tubuh Daehyun lagi.

Namun dengan segera Daehyun mengunci pergelangan tangan Youngjae sehingga istrinya tersebut menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Youngjae dengan ekspresi wajah flat-nya.

"Baby, ayo kita mandi bersama" Daehyun menaik turunkan alisnya seolah menggoda Youngjae.

"M-mwo? Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Mandi sendiri bodoh" tolak Youngjae dengan muka merona merah.

Daehyun tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah lucu istrinya yang masih malu-malu meski sudah bertahun-tahun menikah.

"Ayolah baby, apa kau lupa janjiku dengan Jaehyun?" lagi-lagi Daehyun mencari alasan agar Youngjae mau mandi bersamanya.

"Itu kan janjimu, bukan janjiku. Salah sendiri kau berjanji pada Jaehyun. Ingat Dae, dia bukan anak yang mudah lupa tentang keinginannya" Youngjae menghempaskan nafasnya pelan.

"Makanya itu, ayo kita buat Daehyun kecil lagi. Kasihan Jaehyun tidak punya teman dirumah" Daehyun mulai menciumi leher putih Youngjae sambil sesekali menggigitnya.

"Ngghhh... A-aku tidak mau.. D-Daeehhh" Youngjae berusaha mendorong dada bidang suaminya dengan keras.

"Aku serius baby, aku mau satu lagi" Daehyun menghentikan aksinya dan menatap manik mata Youngjae dalam.

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa harus sekarang?" Youngjae mengusap pelan pipi Daehyun.

Daehyun tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Jam berapa ini?" tiba-tiba Daehyun menanyakan waktu pada Youngjae.

"11.25, wae?" Youngjae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Hhh~ Baiklah, karena aku ada jadwal padat besok pagi. Aku tidak mau kelelahan. Dan kau Jung Youngjae, siapkan dirimu besok malam. Oke? Saranghae" Daehyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dan mencium dahi Youngjae dengan sayang. Setelahnya Daehyun segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Youngjae berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Apa yang tadi itu benar Jung Daehyun? Jung Daehyun yang dulu semasa SMA adalah seorang anak berandalan?

Sekarang sudah berubah menjadi seorang Jung Daehyun, suami dari Jung Youngjae dan ayah dari Jung Jaehyun. Aigoo... Youngjae sampai hampir meleleh atas sikap Daehyun yang berubah-ubah.

Dengan pipi bersemu merah, Youngjae berteriak kearah pintu kamar mandi.

"AKU TUNGGU AKSIMU, TUAN JUNG"

Disusul senyuman licik Daehyun dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

**TBC :3**

**Haloh DaeJae shipper! Mari kita berteman di twitter ^O^ Follow Jaehyun, ne? baby_chocomato. Kkk~ Jangan lupa review kakak-kakak... Gamsahamnidaaa #bow**


End file.
